It is believed that examples of known fuel injection systems use an injector to dispense a quantity of fuel that is to be combusted in an internal combustion engine. It is also believed that the quantity of fuel that is dispensed is varied in accordance with a number of engine parameters such as engine speed, engine load, engine emissions, etc.
It is believed that examples of known electronic fuel injection systems monitor at least one of the engine parameters and electrically operate the injector to dispense the fuel. It is believed that examples of known injectors use electro-magnetic coils, piezoelectric elements, or magnetostrictive materials to actuate a valve.
It is believed that such examples of the known injectors have a number of disadvantages. It is believed that examples of known injectors require a plurality of components, including numerous hermetic seals. It is also believed that examples of known injectors do not provide an optimized magnetic flux circuit.